


Stranger Marks

by Enokeats



Series: Soulmate Shorts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enokeats/pseuds/Enokeats
Summary: Soulmate shorts surrounding the Stranger Things characters.





	Stranger Marks

Chapter 1

Karen and Ted Wheeler knew from the day their son Michael was born, he was going to live a strange life. As soon as the parents of a little girl and a new boy saw ‘Jane’ and an eleven stamped out numerically right next to it, on their sons wrist, they knew. 

Karen Wheeler was known to kept a keen eye on both her teen children, even if they didn’t notice. Her daughter Nancy was born without a mark, an erased, as they called it. To the world this was a curse, but to her it was a gift. Her daughter would never know the pains of a mistaken match or an unrequited one, to be given a blank canvas. 

Come on Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners was playing faintly on the radio, as the sky dribbled down rain, streaking across the kitchen window. She scrubbed a particularly dirty dish, and glanced back at Holly, her youngest child, who was busy smashing brightly coloured numbered blocks together. At least it was years until she had to worry about her youngest. 

She exhaled and continued scrubbing. Soulmates were nothing but trouble, her and Ted weren’t soulmates and they got along just fine, thank you. 

Just fine, until a little girl by the name of Eleven came into their lives. A girl who apparently slept in their house without her knowing, and then vanished. Was she her sons soulmate? Possible. Probably more than possible, but Karen was most definitely in denial. Her son was too young, too immature. He still played with toys! 

Eleven. She still wasn’t sure about that girl, who was she really? The Department of Energy agents had told them she was a danger, but Mike told it differently. She could see the way his eyes would glaze when she was mentioned, or when he thought about her. 

She sighed once again, leaning on the chrome sink and looking at her blissfully unaware daughter. 

All she knew was that everything was changing for the stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often i’ll update, but i’ll try!


End file.
